


High Speed Hunter

by Voyan



Category: Mismatch - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan
Summary: Seth Collusi has been assigned to track down and execute a Lost Creature who has been killing wayward campers. Can he take it alone?





	High Speed Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Setting is based on Mismatch! Owned by @Puptini on Twitter.

“Are all specifications confirmed, Oktet?”    
  
“The wounds on the murdered campers are identical to the theoretical skills of the Lost we’ve identified. Pronounced canines, definite electrical searing. Claw marks are as close to the bodily wounds as we can properly analyze.”    
  
“Any idea for a motive?”   
  
“No, but we did some closer inspection of the wounds.”   
  
…   
  
“It’s sane. Whoever they are, they killed those campers with intent. Those wounds weren’t made wildly and without intent. The throats were slit precisely. Barring any significant coincidence, this is our guy. If they don’t come quietly…”   
  
“Understood.”    
  
Seth tapped the transceiver on his mask twice, exhaling as the final confirmation came through. There was no joy in these kinds of fights. Just tragedy. Some summoner lost to not the wilds of chaos, but their own damnable humanity. It made Seth sickened, to have to face against base murderers in order to protect an entire species of people.    
  
It was downright unconscionable.   
  
Seth lowered his  [ mask ](https://imgur.com/zufBF4n) . Two panes of darkened, magically reinforced glass that came to an angular point before him, anchored to the sides of his head through specially fitted comms arrays. He always preferred this for the sane kills. They’d not see his expression, where his gaze led him. The last thing they’d have the pleasure of fighting was not a man, but an avatar.    
  
A tactical vest went over his frame next, hugging snugly to his body. Next came some gauntlets. Not his usual discharge affair. Even if the mark stood still long enough to let them take effect, it apparently was electrically based. This was going to be a battle of raw force no matter how you sliced it.    
  
Suited and primed for a fight, Seth went through the docket. The Lost had tripped one of Oktet’s bugs, not aware that it’d been bugged. Moving not for a city, but for what was confirmed to be another campsite.   
  
The one Seth sat within now, hidden in the confines of a borrowed tent. Part of him still wanted to believe that it was wild. Sadly, the evidence kept piling up to prove otherwise.   
  
_ Crrrk. Crak. Crnch.  _

Ah, he approached. Seth shuffled in the tent. Dropped to a defensive stance, letting his arms come before his body as a form of guard. Alright buddy. Time to prove that you’re not some kind of hunter-   
  
**Rrrrriiiiiiiip-**   
  
“Oi wot th’ fok-”    
  
An attack, then verbal confusion. Alas.    
  
The would-be attacker, a primarily canine lost with shocks of alternating red and black fur, was quite the awestruck duck when his theoretical prey was. A giant dragon man! In a fighting stance! What the actual shit, he expected some scared housewife!!!    
  
“Hello.” The man muttered. It was a dull sound, so understated that the wolf barely heard it. But he certainly felt it. The sheer malice those syllables contained made his hair stand on end, flaring out his coat like a porcupine as the goliath rose to its full imposing height. Faceless. Tense. Was this a god? A demon? Did the deities truly come to this earth to mete out punishment?    
  
All very philosophical questions, dashed from his brain in less than half a second as a fist was suddenly and forcefully crammed against his ribcage. When did that-  _ how _ did that get there so-    
  
Oh. He was hurtling through the air. That  _ thing’s _ fist outstretched before it. The next logical thought the Lost accomplished was that tree bark felt  **real bad** when it was scouring his fucking skin. Breath burst out of his chest in more of a wheeze than anything, body struggling to scramble up from the dirt it’d just dropped into.    
  
Okay- okay okay  _ okay.  _ This was  _ manageable _ ! He could do this! Just one dude, and he was big, but that’s all he had going for him-why was there thunder.    
  
**THD THD THD THD**

Lurching to his feet, the Lost looked towards the sound, damn near pissing himself right then and there as that literal mountain was moving towards him with arm raised. It was by luck or grace of superhuman reflexes that he could duck into the crevasse between trees just before he got to witness that same arm lurch forward as if rocket propelled, impacting the tree with a thunderous  **CRKKKKRK.** **  
** **  
** All hope was truly lost when the Lost watched the tree crackle and lean backwards, that fist having evidently put such a clean hole into it that leftover shockwaves forced it to start falling backwards. It was at this moment the canid realized he couldn’t hold a candle to whatever monstrosity stood over him. Not in raw power at least. Fucking thing could take out  _ trees _ .   
  
Thankfully, raw power wasn’t his forte anyways. With a lurch and a scorch of the grasses beneath, the fugitive scrambled and bound into the branches of one of the remaining trees! The high ground now his, he had the comfort of time to unsheathe his claws, eyes narrowed as he took stock of what he needed to do. The neck seemed the most vulnerable spot. Easy enough.    
  
Between the trees it danced, moving faster than it thought that thing’s face could track. Unseen amber slits danced around the foliage as the behemoth’s stance widened. Simple brute, it couldn’t see him!    
  
The Lost was half right. Seth was having trouble keeping precise track of the assailant, but he could maintain at least a  _ loose _ bead on its presence.    
  
Not precise enough, sadly. The titan of a man lurched forward as the Lost managed to lay a claim on his back, razor sharp claws suddenly embedded in the back of his shoulder.    
  
“So you  _ are _ mortal!~” He cackled as blood ran hot past his fingertips. Nothing critical hit yet, but that was about to change soon! “You really need to watch your back some more, buddy! Or is all your brainpower allotted to those huge ass muscles or somethin?” With another chortle, the beast lurched its other hand forward to form a perfect sciss-   
  
What the fuck.    
  
Why was his hand caught in that beast’s grip.    
  
_ Where did that fucking fist come from.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “You’re right.” It speaks, the voice low and masculine. Like gravel strained through the personality of a rock. “I got careless.” There was the sickening creak, then a quiet  _ crack _ as the behemoth’s fist almost assuredly broke his fucking wrist.    
  
“I won’t again.” The arm holding the fist swung to the side, managing to throw the Lost off kilter enough that he forgot to clamp his fist, making the claws wrench out of his shoulder while still missing vital organs. It hurt like an absolute  _ bitch _ , but that’s what his doctors were for.    
  
The wolf crashed and tumbled between two trees before thudding at the base of a third, recovering from the throw a little quicker this time. The magics of his blessed union meant his wrist was already nearly patched up, a fact he confirmed with a quick flex of his digits.    
  
“Tell me your name.”    
  
“Bhuh?”    
  
“Your name, sir.” The mountain spoke again, menace flowing off of it in waves.    
  
“Fh-fuckin- My-  _ our _ name is Sabre.”    
  
“Very well, Sabre. I am Seth. The Colossus.” The beast with a name clenched both fists, lowering into a stance again. Sabre knew he couldn’t take that hit.    
  
“Pick a god. And pray.”    
  
Seth  _ lurched.  _   
  
The trees left a path behind them, a story through narrative as Sabre furiously tried to bob and weave between them. For every howling motion of his legs,  _ somehow _ this Seth motherfucker was keeping pace! Sabre could barely even track how! One second, his legs were braced, the second, he was hurtling through the air like a gods-damned missile!! This was obscene! It was-  **it was cheating!!**   
  
Okay, but he could just swerve, figure out some means of counterattack. Clearly all this dude was doing was struggling to keep up! Each tree he hit was a fraction of reaction lost! Sabre could do this! He could-   
  
Wind whipped around the canid’s ears as he broke through the treeline. Into an open field! He could even see the hint of a road in the middle distance. A heavy looking vehicle parked on the side of it.    
  
“Told you.” A voice, tinny and quiet, muttered in Seth’s ear. Sabre’s overly keen hearing had caught the presence of the sound, and some very dire logistics were cemented in his head.    
  
Had he…   
  
Had he been led here?    
  
Seth lunged, and Sabre didn’t have time to think about the ramifications of that for much longer. Now it was a game of offense versus defence. Sabre had to get behind the trees again.  _ Had  _ to. No way he could actually take this fucker on in a one v one. But that mountain moved with impeccable precision, somehow intercepting his every dodge and bounce no matter how many times he tried to mix it up.    
  
Each time Sabre thought he’d gotten just far enough, he was greeted with his distorted reflection in black glass. Forcing him to lurch away again.    
  
But he couldn’t keep it up. He was a  _ Lost creature _ , a perfect amalgam of man and beast, and this fucking- dragon boy was outpacing him!! What was this stamina! What could he  _ possibly _ do in the face of such an unfair match!    
  
It turns out, the answer to that was ‘trip’.    
  
Sabre’s heart stopped when an unseen root caught his foot. Thrown through the air, he could only think about the life he’d lived. Was it a mistake? What… did he do wrong?    
  
Seth loomed forward, fist raised.    
  
“Die.”    
  
Sabre’s last sensation was the side of his head impacting the dirt, forced there by Seth’s fist. Then, there was nothing.    
  


Seth shuddered, exhaling slowly as his muscles trembled with overstimulation.    
  
“You really didn’t need to go that hard, Seth. We could’ve provided backup. Speed types really aren’t your forte.”    
  
It was a struggle, lifting his fist from the bowl of bone and grey matter where his slain foe had been. It was the most reliable way to execute a Lost. Nothing survived its brain being scrambled. His legs ached and howled in ways he hadn’t remembered them being able to. This was definitely putting him in bed for at least a weekend.   
  
He found his voice a minute later. The electrical flow leaving his form and leaving him feeling painfully mortal.    
  
“I couldn’t… risk him… finding other civilians. Had to be done.” He swallowed, hard. Gods, even his neck hurt. But was that just the wound in the back of his shoulder? It was… really hard to tell.    
  
“Yeah, yeah. Mister hero of the many. Just remember you’ve got to be the hero for us, too. I’m sending some backup, don’t stress yourself much more. Miracle you didn’t snap a muscle.”   
  
“Thank you. Oktet.” Seth growled, finally letting himself fall backward and lay out in the grasses.    
  
In the distance, some doors opened on the Seeker’s vehicle, a few hands getting on deck for cleanup duty. They’d find Seth there, eyes closed behind the mask as he let exhaustion take him peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my work and links at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/


End file.
